


My Aaron... My Robert...

by Robronfan94



Series: Roblivion one shots [6]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Love, M/M, Roberts baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron and Robert are lying in bed together when Aaron says something leading to a conversation on how the boys really feel about each other..





	My Aaron... My Robert...

**Author's Note:**

> I have a addiction to cute stories like this xx  
> #sorry not sorry

Aaron and Robert were exhausted! They just had the best I missed you sex and now they were lying down arms wrapped around each other legs intertwined and kissed being exchanged.

For a change it was Robert with his head on Aaron's chest. His beautiful Aaron counting his heartbeat as he heard them. Aaron pressed a kiss to Robert's head "my Robert." Robert looked at him and Aaron kissed him again before speaking.

"My hero, protector, lover, best friend, handsome, generous man! My heartbeat, my love, my everything! My beautiful Robert." Aaron kissed him again.

Robert spoke next.

"My baby boy. My beautiful baby Aaron, my love, my life, my heart, my solider, my boy, my comfort, my safety net, my saviour, my beautiful husband. My gorgeous Aaron."

Aaron kissed Robert before deepening it but pulling away. Neither had the energy for another round. So Aaron put the blanket over them and settled down holding his Robert tight...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr:robronfan948


End file.
